A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of painting tools and accessories, more specifically, a paint carrier and organizer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a paint carrier and organizer that is capable of hooking upon a rung of a ladder, and which features a container that can store paint within; wherein the container includes a hinged member that can rotate outwardly in order to expose the interior of the container; wherein the hinged member includes a tongue and groove seal along the perimeter that marries up with the opening of the container in order to form a watertight seal when closed, which is secured via at least one sliding lock provided thereon; wherein an opening is provided along a top portion of the container to enable a paint roller to be supported therein while a brush is provided with at least one magnet for securement adjacent an interior of said container for storing thereto; wherein the container includes a drain plug that enables the contents to be disposed thereof; wherein a removable storage container may attach to an exterior surface of the container.
The Buckley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,649) discloses a tool storage container that hooks onto a ladder. However, the tool storage container is not specifically adapted for use as a paint caddy that supplies and stores paint within a sealed container.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,405) discloses a tool box that attaches to a ladder. However, the tool box is not a paint caddy that can store and supply paint to paint tools, and which hooks upon a ladder rung.
The Misiukowiec et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,751) discloses a paint roller pan having hooks for attachment to a ladder rung. However, the paint roller pan does not feature a container that can open and close to supply and store paint there from, and which includes means for storing paint tools along with a drain plug.
The Leffert et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,034) discloses a painter's caddy having a bin for holding paint and a pair of handles. However, the painter's caddy does not include a container that can open or close to store or supply paint there from, and enable a paint brush or roller to be stored within between use.
The Golden et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,242) discloses a multi-use paint tray that hooks onto the rung of a ladder. However, the paint tray does not seal close between use or open to expose paint container therein, and which includes means for storing paint tools between uses.
The Pharris Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,620) discloses a paint roller tray that can be attached to the rungs of a ladder. However, the paint roller tray is incapable of storing unused paint between uses, and does not provide a means for storing paint tools therein and in between uses.
The Schmid Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,795) discloses a painter's tray that attaches to the rungs of a ladder. Again, the painter's tray is incapable of storing unused paint between uses by providing a container that can seal close.
The Keane Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 569,068) illustrates an ornamental design for a painting tray, which does not form a sealed container for storage of paint tools and paint therein and in between uses.
The Hoffert et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 444,604) illustrates an ornamental design for a paint tray with storable carrying handles, which does not depict a container for storing paint tools and paint in between uses.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a paint carrier and organizer that is capable of hooking upon a rung of a ladder, and which features a container that can store paint within; wherein the container includes a hinged member that can rotate outwardly in order to expose the interior of the container; wherein the hinged member includes a tongue and groove seal along the perimeter that marries up with the opening of the container in order to form a watertight seal when closed, which is secured via at least one sliding lock provided thereon; wherein an opening is provided along a top portion of the container to enable a paint roller to be supported therein while a brush is provided with at least one magnet for securement adjacent an interior of said container for storing thereto; wherein the container includes a drain plug that enables the contents to be disposed thereof; wherein a removable storage container may attach to an exterior surface of the container. In this regard, the paint carrier and organizer departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.